Ichikaze Taiki Wyvern Crusaders
by zbhehe-Furami Shana
Summary: Darkness has always been seen as a curse for decades, it brings death and suffering upon those who encounter it. However, it's all about to change when a hybrid was born, cursed with the power of darkness. Unknown to most, the darkness within the hybrid was the core of pure darkness. Many sought the power of pure darkness and destruction.. Until... The Prophecy finally came true..
1. Prologue

**Ichikaze Taiki: Wyvern Crusaders  
**

**Prologue**

Years, decades and centuries back, those were the years when dragons ruled the skies, kingdoms held territories and magic were more potent. That time, the world was peaceful but cults believed that that the blissful paradise would be coming to an end.

Xeno'cia, Kingdom of Necromancy, capital of the country, despite its title. The bustling life in the kingdom was just as well as any other kingdoms, great farm harvest, cheerful children, talented musicians and good relations with surrounding kingdoms.

-==== 8 years ago ====-

Emergency bells rang as villages and settlements around the kingdom came to a standstill as it was a recall for town leaders and council members to report to the Capital for a dire meeting. As leaders and councilors gather in the royal pagan hall, the crowd started questioning each other for the purpose of the meeting. The hall went dead quiet as a door closed from the front as a hooded silhouette rose to the podium. With an arm up, the silhouette revealed an arm covered in sigils merged in a single magic circle on his palm, at that every moment, the crowd bowed immediately as a sign of respect.

**Silhouette**: Thank you, my fellow worshipers.

As the silhouette lowers his hand, the crowd rose back to their feet as the Silhouette continues speaking.

**Silhouette**: I have dreadful news to announce. As you would all know, there has been an increased amount of dragon sightings lately and I regret to inform all of you that we have lost 12 villages and settlements due to dragon attacks.

The crowd went quiet for a moment and began its discussion once more.

The silhouette slammed the podium to regain their attention.

**Silhouette**: To prevent this further lost, I'm calling upon loyal worshipers to help combat this threat, both physically and magically. Town leaders, I require you to convey this message to your people and neighboring kingdoms, I will call upon your men when you are ready. Dismissed.

The crowd gave a dismissal bow and left the hall, a royal advisor came up behind the silhouette and bows.

**Advisor**: My Lord, the prophecy is coming true.

The silhouette turned around and smirked briefly.

**Silhouette**: That's my plan, my dear worshiper. You should know the purpose of this.

The Sigils glow around the silhouette's hand as it disappears into a cloud of violet smoke…


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins**

-====4 Years ago====-

The skies turns dark as rainclouds formed a blanket across the sky as a dragon goes out on a hunt, as it glides along the woods in search for a prey, a loud explosion shook the canopy of the trees as a ballista stuck the dragon through its wings, shooting it off the sky into the dense woods.

**Soldier**: It's a hit! CHARGE!

A small platoon of soldiers and archers began attacking the downed dragon, but it retaliated enough to send the troops fleeing in fear as it bleed out from its severe injuries. Just a distance away, a flock of wyverns witnessed the battle and the leader of the flock, Dra'voniis, dived to the dragon with an intention to communicate with it. As Dra'voniis landed beside the dragon, the dragon blew fire around itself preventing Dra'voniis from going closer.

**Dragon: **Fly less, Blend in…. Take care of you kind… In no time at all… *coughs* your kind will too, be targeted by these evil humans… stay… safe…

As the dragon said its last words, the wind carried its name away, "Za'Fun". Silence filled the woods as the wind whistles by, at that moment, Dra'voniis stood still in disbelief.

Dra'voniis returned to his flock, as they arranged themselves to their original formation, a member of the flock asked Dra'voniis.

**Wyvern: ** What happened down there? You were quite shaken up for a moment…

Dra'voniis stabilized his altitude and gave a stern reply of importance.

**Dra'voniis: **Inform the council that I want to host a meeting tomorrow, immediately.

Upon hearing Dra'voniis command, the Wyvern nods and flew off to the peak of the nest.

Soon after, Dra'voniis returned to his den where a soft comforting voice echoed from the cave.

**?:** Welcome back dear…

A female Wyvern emerges from the cave. As she gave Dra'voniis a comforting rub on his cheeks,

**?: ** What going on? You seem quite pale and rather serious since your return, is there anything wrong?

Dra'voniis brushed his forehead on the female Wyvern,

**Dra'voniis:** My dear Luxon… I'm afraid that the Horde has been seeking refuge in this mountain for too long…

Luxon, wife of Dra'voniis, brushed her forehead back in reply,

**Luxon:** So… That was what the commotion that was outside, on about-

Dra'voniis interrupts Luxon as he turned towards the Council Hall.

**Dra'voniis:** and soon, we have to force our young to adapt and migrate.

Luxon was confused at Dra'voniis' sudden decision and began to question Dra'voniis.

**Luxon: **W-what do you mean migrate? Can't we just continue to live here? I mean… We have been living on this mountain since we were born… Don't you want our offsprings to grow and live here too?

Dra'voniis turned back and faced Luxon looking even more disappointed, speaking in a stern tone…

**Dra'voniis:** You are right about that and I agree, but… The Horde's only ally Dragon has just been slain, Za'fun. He's… dead….

As Dra'voniis finished speaking, he looked at the eggs Luxon had laid. As he looked back at Luxon, he continued,

**Dra'voniis:** The Dragon Hunt, Za'fun warned us about The Dragon Hunt… The Humans are getting more aggressive by the month.

Luxon stood in grief upon hearing of Za'fun's passing, shaking her head in disbelief, she went on to reply Dra'voniis.

**Luxon: **But… The Humans are just hunting the Dragons right? Plus the council made a diplomacy with the Humans, decades ago… And even placed a strict compliance against consuming of Human flesh…

Dra'voniis shook his head in disagreement,

**Dra'voniis:** I disagree with that… Remember when I told you about the missing Wyverns that we sent out for scouting missions?

Dra'voniis reminded Luxon as he recalled the past.

**Dra'voniis: **not to mention that Za'fun was never wrong…. Never once…

Luxon stood puzzled as she questioned Dra'voniis statement.

**Luxon:** What if Za'fun's prediction is wrong now? Can't we just live in peace here? For the Young ones?

Dra'voniis wrapped his wings around Luxon, and smiled as he calms Luxon down,

**Dra'voniis:** Alright, Alright. But promise me one thing.

Luxon looked up at him and asked,

**Luxon:** I'll keep them safe… Always…

Dra'voniis gave Luxon a small peck on her cheek and continued,

**Dra'voniis:** That. And teach the Young ones, Migration and Survival… For their sake.

Luxon licks Dra'voniis' cheek in reply.

As the dawn breaks, Dra'voniis and Luxon coiled up together around their eggs as they rest from a rather tiring day.

Morning comes as the Wyverns' High Council gathered upon Dra'voniis request, Dra'voniis stood at the podium and glanced at the numerous Wyverns, who had gathered from different Hordes. As the Council became silent, Dra'voniis started his announcement,

**Dra'voniis:** Good Morning, to all who have gathered here today, I apologize for my rude and untimely recall of the Council;

Dra'voniis slowly raised his voice, while he held his voice in a more serious tone.

**Dra'voniis: **for I have an announcement and news to make! First off! Za'fus, our ally, has fallen in the hands of the primitive Humans, killed without mercy. He warned us that the Humans are hunting down every single Dragon in the lands of Xeno'cia-

An Elder Wyvern interrupted Dra'voniis,

**Elder: **That's the Dragons' problem! After all! They are the ones who are causing the chaos! They deserve their extinction!

Ignoring the comment from the Elder, Dra'voniis continued,

**Dra'voniis: **Aside that, there has been reports of skinned and dead members of my Horde's hunting squads and the humans are using weaponry of which we have not seen before. Heed my warning, as much as I know, this mass slaughter may not be happening in Xeno'cia, this practice might be spread elsewhere as well.

Dra'voniis left the stand and the Council begun its discussion, however, they concluded to ignore Dra'voniis' warning. Hearing the conclusion, Dra'voniis took off flying back to his horde's nest, furious, Dra'voniis become more determined to save his family and his Horde.

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2: The Day of Birth

**Chapter 2: The Day of Birth**

*crack*

The sound of something cracking woke Luxon up, she turned around toward the source of the sound and watched the eggs begin to hatch.

**Luxon:** Hm?

A Hatchling started to squeeze out from the little hole it made from the crack, Luxon watched quietly as the Hatchling squeaked as it got it's head stuck in the gap. The Hatchling pouted cutely as the egg shell shatters, the Hatchling was left hovering on a concentrated air sphere while it was trying to fly with it's wings. Luxon raised her arms as she slowly brought the Hatchling to her.

**Luxon:** Interesting.. It's been awhile since we had a Wind elemental in the Horde. Your name shall be known to the world, for your birth is a blessing. A change from the East to the West, Taiki will be your name.

Soon after the birth of Taiki, the other eggs began hatching, Luxon went to the other eggs as she placed Taiki beside them, one by one the eggs began hatching. As the eggs began shattering, each egg began showing signs of the elements that the Hatchlings were to be born into. Spheres of Fire, Water and Earth from around the eggs that were hatching,

**Luxon:** Oh my...

Overwhelmed with excitement, Luxon carried them one by one giving them blessings like she did with Taiki.

**Luxon:** Searing with rage, power over mind, with warmth in the heart. Burning with passion! Furion shall be your name!

Luxon placed Furion beside Taiki as she went on to the other two Hatchlings,

**Luxon:** Partners of Life; Water and Earth, Born with an unbreakable bond, Levvy and Terria the inseparable twins from birth. May your names echo through History, for your importance will make you a God.

Just as she was done with her blessings, she gathered the hatchlings together and gave them a peck on their heads, one by one, their heads glowed and the Mark of their Horde was embedded onto their heads. Just then, another egg began hatching, as the crack became bigger, glittering lights came out of the shell as a dim light shone from the cracks, Luxon responded to the sound as she stood in awe mesmerized by the view of a unique phenomenon, the egg shatters as it reveals a glowing Hatchling surrounded by a spiral of sparkling light. As the entire spectrum of light ends it's ceremony, the Hatchling dims as it slowly rests itself in the remains of it's shattered egg.

**Luxon:** That was definitely a rare sight... A miracle has been made by the great One... This is a true gift from the Enlightened. A Luna Elemental, Gifted with the power of the Light and Space. Surely this is a sign...

Luxon pats the Hatchling's head and she said with a whisper,

**Luxon:** I dont know what means. But... Such a Unique element.. the Chosen of the element should be named after it. Lunia, you will guide your siblings alongside of Taiki, for I sense that the two of you will be matched both in strength and fate. May destiny guide you both, to a path where fate will be changed.

Luxon then branded Lunia with the Horde's mark as she wraps her children in her wings, hugging them with love. Tears fell as she fears that every moment may be of grief yet, she felt that their safety was of utmost importance for their Horde's survival and existance of their species.

Hours later, the putrid smell of carcasses filled the den as Dra'voniis lay his hunted prey onto the ground; as he does so, he called for Luxon who was playing with the five little Wyverns, he went beside Luxon and gave her a gentle nudge on her back,

**Dra'voniis:** May I ask who are these young ones you are playing with? Did the others get you to babysit their children again?

Sparkles of light floats around in the cavern, with an inquisitive mind, Dra'voniis went to investigate the mysterious light source. Dra'voniis stood speechless as he discovered the source of the light were in fact, the hollow egg remains the young Wvyerns had left behind.

**Dra'voniis:** These are... Luxon! are t-those o-our.. children!?

Luxon nods in reply and walks slowly to Dra'voniis,

**Luxon:** You can see it for yourself. I mean... Don't they look like you?

Dra'voniis smiled as he lowered his head to nudge his children, his smile soon fades as he wondered,

**Dra'voniis:** -This isn't right... They hatched faster than expected... Aren't they a month early?-

He shook off his thoughts off and went on to celebrate the birth of their children with Luxon.

Note: SSOOOO SOOORRRYYY! Can't believe i took like... 3 months to write this XD.

It'll be faster next time! I have the story written out on a book already... so... yeah... XD  
**  
**


End file.
